Melia's Story
by Lyssa-Phillips
Summary: This short story is about Melia's childhood as she went to school, and her discoveries! Rated T mostly for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I remember when I was a little girl I would always be bored in my bedroom, staring at the white walls. I hate being the royal princess. However, because of my mother being a Hom, I was treated poorly in school. Seems like just yesterday I was being bullied.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey look! A half-Hom girl!" <em>an Entia boy shouted.  
><em>"She doesn't deserve the crown!" <em>an Entia girl laughed.  
><em>"Do us a favor and die!" <em>the same boy laughed. I remember running away, crying.  
>I went into the closest bathroom. I saw a two girls, and one of them was giving me an evil stare.<br>_"May I help you?" _I asked kindly. I still had tears in my eyes from the bullying.  
><em>"Oh, it's you." <em>one of the girls said.  
>And before I knew it, her friend smacked her real good. That girl who got hit let out a cry.<br>_"What was that for?!" _she cried.  
><em>"Just because she's a half-Homs doesn't mean you disrespect her. Royalty or not!" <em>the girl said in a serious tone.  
><em>"You want to be friends with her? Fine! I don't need you!" <em>the evil girl said as she storm her way out of the bathroom.  
><em>"You didn't have to do that…" <em>I told the kind Entia.  
><em>"I do. You see, my dad works for your's. Not only that, I have no need to make you upset in anyway." <em>the girl said as she took my hand.  
>She grabbed the knife out of my hand and threw it into the garbage.<br>_"You know, a pretty princess like yourself shouldn't be cutting." _the girl said as she gave me a hug  
>I felt warm inside. I then asked her, <em>"What do you call yourself?"<em>  
>She then replied, <em>"Alia."<em>  
><em>"What a beautiful name!" <em>I said happily.  
><em>"Why thank-you!" <em>she said with a smile.  
>I took a close look at my watch. <em>"We better get to class!" <em>I said.  
><em>"You're right!" <em>Alia said.  
><em>"Thank-you." <em>I said while opening the door.  
><em>"Anytime. And is there a way for you to play with me and my friends after school?" <em>Alia asked.  
><em>"I'll see what I can do!" <em>I said happily.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I walked home, and I then saw Alia with her group of friends. I approached them carefully. And I noticed something quite intriguing. Alia is half-Homs just like me!<br>_"Hey Melia!" _Alia shouted my name from afar.  
><em>"Hey!" I shouted as well.<em>  
><em>"This is Aizel."<em> Aizel waved.  
><em>"Hogard." <em>he waved.  
><em>"Garan."<em> he waved.  
><em>"And Darmil."<em> he waved.  
><em>"Nice to meet all of you." <em>I said with a smile.  
><em>"As you can tell, we're all friends here." <em>Darmil said.  
><em>"Doesn't it bother you that we always get made fun of?" <em>I asked Alia.  
><em>"If you joke along with them, they'll stop saying it to you." <em>Aizel informed.  
><em>"That's why we don't have a problem." <em>Alia said.  
><em>"You should give it a shot!" <em>Garan said with enthusiasm.  
><em>"Okay. Okay. I will!" <em>I said happily as can be.  
>Everyone cheered.<p>

* * *

><p>The next school day has arrived. I was really nervous. The same boy from the other day came up to me and knocked my books down from my hands. I was really pissed off. I kept my cool and I bent down to pick up my books. Then, one of his friends came along and started to kick me! I cried and shouted, but no one wanted to help me. My friends weren't around. I then felt a strange glow from my body. And before I know it, a bolt of lightning struck all of the bullies and the went flying across the room! I had no idea what happened. I grabbed my books and I ran. I ran out of the doors of the school and I followed the path that would take me home. I ran up to my mother, and I cried in her arms.<br>_"What's wrong?" _my mother asked.  
><em>"A-A bolt of lightning that I produced hit a bully at school today!" <em>I cried.  
>I was very scared of what I was capable of. My father slowly entered the room. He stood next to my mother. My mother told him what happened.<br>_"Seems like it's time to teach you way of the Staff." _my father said elegantly.  
>I had no idea what he meant by it. But I assume that it was something to do with that bolt of lightning that I've summoned in school. If it is my father wish for me to learn the way of the staff, so be it. I will do my best to make my father, the Emperor, happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for having this pretty short. It will have a second chapter, obviously. I'll make sure that the next Chapter is wayyy longer! c: I hoped you enjoyed my first Chapter to my first story!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Last time, Melia went to school and met Allia, Aizel, Hogard, Garan, and Darmil. She then shot a bolt of lightning at a bully! Her father then decides to teach her the way of the staff. And now with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Rrrrring! <em>My alarm clock went off at about quarter to seven.

"_Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!" _I shouted as I climbed out of my bed.

I quickly put on my favorite blue dress. I then rushed into the bathroom and combed my hair thoroughly.

"_I can't believe this happened!" _I said aloud to myself.

Afterwards, I brushed my teeth as fast as possible.

I brushed so fast that my gums were bleeding, but now I didn't care. I ran out the door as fast as I could.

"_Lady Melia! Slow down!" _an Imperial Guard yelled at me.

And before I knew, I saw my father walking down the hall. When I came shoulder to shoulder with him, he grabbed the back of the collar of my dress.

He turned me around, and then spoke. _"You're no longer going to school." _He then let me go. I sat there wondering why.

"_Was it because of what happened the other day, father?" _I asked him.

I had tears in my eyes. I wanted to see my friends again.

"_Yes, and no." _He answered.

There was a moment of silence until he spoke again.

"_Come with me." _He then started to walk away, so I followed.

I ended following him to an open room with windows all around us. There was nothing in this room at all. However, he got out his staff and tossed it to me and I caught it. I'm still confused of why I'm here and why I'm not in school.  
><em>"You're training begins now!" <em>my father spoke.  
><em>"Training for what?" <em>I asked.  
><em>"You're going to learn how to use ether." <em>my father said.  
><em>"So you're telling me that bolt of lightning that I shot was ether?"<em>

"_Yes. Now I want you to use the staff and shoot that bolt at me."_  
><em>"I-I don't want to hurt you father!" <em>I cried.  
><em>"I am well capable of defending myself." <em>my father said as he put up a barrier.  
>I meditated for a brief moment. I pointed the staff towards my father. I tried releasing that bolt of lightning, but nothing happened.<br>_"Melia, I'll have your friends and your mother executed if you can't hit me!" _my father yelled angrily.  
>I pointed the staff towards my father once again, and screamed of anger. That bolt of lightning came out of the staff and tried to strike my father! I was shocked that his plan worked. My father was proud of me. He told me that I'm actually doing better than Kallian when he first started. I was really excited to learn more! However, I felt really weak. Next thing that I remembered was waking up in the emergency room. I saw my brother and mother hovering above me.<br>_"I'm glad that you're alright!" _my mother cried.  
><em>"I'm happy that you're feeling better!" <em>my brother said as he gave me a hug.  
><em>"W-What happened?" <em>I asked my mother.  
><em>"You had the bad case of Ether Deficiency."<em> my mother told me.  
><em>"I see…" <em>I said silently.  
><em>"With more training, you'll learn how to be efficient with your ether."<em> my brother informed me.  
><em>"But for now, you need your rest. Your father said that you can train tomorrow." <em>my mother said.  
>My mother then kissed my forehead and left the room with my brother. I sat myself up. An idea just occurred in my head. I thought if I could summon electricity, I could probably summon other elements like water and fire. I may not know how, but I'll try. I then decided to sneak out of the emergency room by jumping out the window. Not the smartest idea in the world, but I'm eager to train myself. Once I got onto the roof, I climbed down a pillar to the surface of the ground. No one saw me, thankfully. I found a mask on the ground. It must've blew away from the emergency room that I was in. It was a mask to conceal my identity. I put the mask on and I walked casually down the street. No one suspected a thing. No one knew it was me, not even my father. I walked my way to the Imperial Palace. I noticed that there were guards blocking my path.<br>_"What's your business for coming to the Imperial Palace?"_  
><em>"I have no need to tell you." <em>I said as I took of my mask.  
><em>"M-My apologies my Lady." <em>the guard said as he opened the way.  
>I walked inside the palace. I walked my way to the Sky Terrace. Once I arrived, I practiced summoning that bolt of lightning. After 10 times of summoning the lightning, I can finally do it at will. I was very proud of myself. I then decided to try to summon a different element. I some how summoned a powerful gust of wind. It blew me off of the terrace! The mask blew off of my face. I screamed as loud as I could.<br>_"This is it__…" _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Melia... " <em>I heard a voice calling my name.  
>Once I gained consciousness, I realized it was my father calling my name.<br>_"Are you okay?!" _my mother cried.  
><em>"Melia, what happened?" <em>my father asked.  
><em>"I-I don't remember what happened." <em>I answered.  
><em>"For your own safety, you're going to have a guard keep watch on you. I can't risk to have you hurt." <em>my father said.  
><em>"I don't need a guard to keep watch on me!"<em> I shouted.  
><em>"It's for your own good." <em>my father said as he left the room.  
>I got out of my bed. And I ran out the door. I was crying and I saw my friends playing with one another.<br>_"Melia, are you okay?" _Allia asked.  
><em>"I'm leaving. I'm going to the Nopon village." <em>I informed my friends.  
><em>"We're coming with you!" <em>Aizel said.  
><em>"I guess you guys can." <em>I told them.  
><em>"Lady Melia! Get back here this instance!" <em>a guard shouted from afar.  
><em>"We got to hurry!" <em>I shouted.  
>We all started to run. We ran as fast as we could. We saw the teleporter that leads out of the city. We then sprinted to the transporter. Once we stepped into the transporter, we were then teleported to Eryth Sea. We walked a long way. We then found a Nopon with a boat.<br>_"Hello friends!" _the Nopon greeted us.  
><em>"Do you happen to know where Frontier Village is?" <em>I asked the pink Nopon.  
><em>"Yes! Get on boat! I take you to village!" <em>The Nopon smiled as she got onto her boat.  
>We then aboard onto the small rowboat. It took a good hour until we got to the village. He stepped out of the boat, and so did the Nopon.<br>_"Have good day!" _she said with a smile.  
><em>"You too!" <em>we all shouted from afar.  
>We saw a rather old Nopon. He gave us a confused look.<br>_"Why are there Bird People here in our village?" _the old Nopon spoke.  
><em>"I ran away from home and my friends joined me." <em>I informed.  
><em>"It's not good to runaway. But I can't force you to go back." <em>he spoke.  
>We then saw a rather young Nopon. He was orange and he had blonde hair with red highlights.<br>_"Riki here will show you guys around. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Chief Dunga."_  
><em>"I'm Melia, and this is Allia, Aizel, Hogard, Garan, and Darmil."<em>  
><em>"Riki show friends around village! Come come Bird People!"<em>  
>We followed the young Nopon around the village. He showed us where the good shops are as well as his home. He then took us up to Apex Lake.<br>_"How old is Bird friends?" _Riki asked.  
><em>"We're all 48 years of age." <em>Allia spoke.  
><em>"Which is about 12 years in Homs years." <em>Melia explained.  
><em>"Riki see! Riki is 20!" <em>he said happily.  
><em>"In other words, Riki is 10 in Hom-Hom years." <em>Chief Dunga said as he walked toward us.  
><em>"Chief, how old are you?" <em>I asked.  
><em>"To be honest Lady Melia, I am 200 years in Nopon." <em>he answered.  
><em>"How was the world when you were young?" <em>I asked.  
><em>"It was a scary time. I really shouldn't tell you of the events." <em>the chief spoke.  
><em>"I understand." <em>I answered.  
>There was a moment of silence.<br>_"Melia. We all decided to go back home." _Aizel told me.  
><em>"You guys can go. I'm staying here for a few years to learn more about the Nopon. Tell my father not to worry. I'll come back stronger!" <em>I informed my friends.

My friends aboard onto the boat. They waved goodbye. I saw that they were crying. I waved back. A tear went down my cheek. I then realized, I too was crying. The chief comfort me as I was crying. I wiped my tears away, and I decided to train myself so that I won't feel like this ever again. That feeling was sadness, and guilt.

* * *

><p>10 Homs years have passed. I was now a young woman in her late 80s. I was a 22 Homs year old woman. I was strong from all of my training. I learned how to summon a variety of elements. I remembered walking into the Imperial City without anyone recognizing that I, Melia Antiqua, have returned. I remembered the royal guards had stopped me and asked for my identity.<br>_"I am Melia Antiqua." _I informed the guards.  
><em>"M-Melia?! Is that really you?! It's me, Hogard!"<em>  
><em>"You're a guard now! Congratulations!" <em>I said happily.  
><em>"Don't forget me, Aizel!" <em>the other guard spoke.  
><em>"Oh my Bionis! I can't believe that you guys are this well! Please tell me of the others!" <em>I said happily, wanting to hear more good news.  
><em>"Well, Darmil and Garan are also guards." <em>Hogard informed me.  
><em>"How's Allia?" <em>I asked.  
><em>"Allia… Is dead…" <em>Aizel said with his head down.  
><em>"W-What happened?" <em>I said angrily.  
><em>"She was murdered by the First Consort." <em>Hogard said in a sad tone.  
><em>"Just because she's half Homs!" <em>I said with great anger.  
><em>"Yes…" Hogard said.<em>  
><em>"They've been killing any Imperial Soldier that is half Homs." <em>Aizel informed me.  
><em>"Not only that, we have another problem!" <em>Hogard said as he pointed at the sky.  
><em>"Is that a Telethia?!" <em>I was surprised.  
><em>"Forget about guarding at this moment! We have to kill it now!" <em>Aizel said as he gave chased to the Telethia.  
>Hogard and I then started to follow Aizel. I saw Aizel jumped roof to roof, trying to get to the Telethia. Hogard and I did the same.<br>_"Summon Bolt!"_The bolt of lightning hit the Telethia. The Telethia looked back at me and it turned around. It was now coming towards me! Hogard stabbed the Telethia with his staff. The Telethia cried of pain.  
><em>"C'mon Melia! Finish it!"<em> Aizel shouted.  
><em>"Summon Flare!" <em>Fire came out of my staff. However, the Telethia dodged the attack.  
><em>"So you wanna play it that way, huh?" <em>I spoke to the Telethia.  
><em>"Hypnotised!" <em>The Telethia also dodged my sleeping spell.  
><em>"Damn it!" <em>I cussed.  
>The Telethia flew away from the city. It was heading towards Frontier Village! I saw Aizel and Hogard chasing the Telethia.<br>_"Stop!" _I commanded.  
><em>"But it's running away!" <em>Aizel shouted.  
><em>"It's going to rest somewhere. In the mean time, we must tell father what happened." <em>I said in a serious tone of voice.  
><em>"Fine." <em>the boys said in unison.

Once we made it inside the Imperial Palace, I explained to my father what I have done in my absence and what had occurred in the city. He told me to go hunt down the Telethia, and kill it. I accepted this task. He told me I can take four soldiers, and I took Aizel, Hogard, Darmil, and Garan. We searched and searched for the Telethia. We found it resting by ether crystals. It noticed us, and then we began to battle it. The last thing I remembered was Aizel telling me to flee to the Nopon village. I told him no. It used a strong attack and it killed Aizel and Hogard… I remember using a powerful blinding ether attack. I was out cold. I then remember Shulk asking me if I was alright. I noticed he had his hand on me. I got nervous, mostly because I didn't knew him, so I slapped him. I told them who I was and I apologized. They escorted me to the Nopon village, and before I knew it, I joined them in their quest.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed my first story! There will be more stories like this with the other characters!<p> 


End file.
